OBA: Todo comenzó hace quince años
by Sakura ii Albin A.P.S
Summary: Hace quince años, unas chicas de secundaria entraron en el torneo fútbol frontera, siendo eliminadas en la semi-final. ¿Hasta aquí todo correcto, verdad? ¡Mal! No hay nada bien, hace quince años los equipos femeninos no podían participar en el torne ¿pero entonces, como lo hicieron ellas? Pues esta historia comienza dos años atrás... /OBA de inazuma Girl/


**Esto es un pequeño regalo para vosotros, sí vosotros. Esas personas que esperan y esperan a que publique un capitulo del fic, y no subo al final hasta... quien sabe.**

**Si esto envés de ser un fic, fuera un anime, ¿esta cosa sería un OBA?... Sí es una OBA ¿no tendría que estar aparte? **_No, porque esto no es un anime, es un fic._** Pero calla razón, estamos hablando hipotéticamente. **_Entonces si..._** y así es como traumatizo a mis lectores creyendo que me e vuelto loca.**_Bueno un poco si, ya que las cosas que hago no son normales, estar hablando con una misma como si fuera otra persona no es muy normal._** … ¿Oye, te e dicho alguna ves lo mucho que te odió mente estúpida que desvaría sola? **_En realidad nunca me lo has dicho, si eso me dices;_** ¡Deja de pensar que después no tiene gracia! **_O_** ¿¡Por qué no te callas!? Intento escribir el capitulo. **_SH, sh, que esto quede entre nosotros, eso ultimo es mentira, dice que escribe y después se pone a ver__anime. '_**¡OYE! ¡Que te puedo oír! Y no siempre veo anime en ves de escribir... también juego a la pley, veo películas, leo un libro que pensaba que nunca leería, me tiro al suelo y ruedo, o me quejo de que estoy a aburrida, ¡Pero nunca me distraigo! … ¿De que estábamos hablando?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>OBA: Todo comenzó hace quince años<strong>

_Hace quince años, unas chicas de secundaria entraron en el torneo fútbol frontera, siendo eliminadas en la semi-final. ¿Hasta aquí todo correcto, verdad? ¡Mal! No hay nada bien, hace quince años los equipos femeninos no podían participar en el torneo, no por machismo sino por que ningunas chicas creaban un equipo, ¿pero entonces, como lo hicieron ellas? Pues esta historia comienza dos años atrás..._

_Un grupo de amigas comenzaban su primer día de secundaria, esas chicas amaban el fútbol más que otra cosa, pero le era imposible jugar partidos de verdad por el pequeño detalle de que en el gran torneo fútbol frontera, o FF, no se permite crear equipos mixtos, y mucho menos femeninos, o al menos por ahora. Este grupo de amigas se reunían en una cancha de soccer cercana a una rivera, allí practicaban hasta que se hiciera de noche, y muchas veces, el echo de que el cielo estuviera cubierto de estrella no impedía que ellas siguieran jugando. Según fue avanzando el cuso más y más chicas quisieron unirse al equipo, llegando hacer quince chicas unidas por su amor al fútbol._

_El primer año escolar pasó, y las chicas seguían jugando en esa cancha, pero ahora no se querían conformar con eso, ellas querían llegar más lejos, querían jugar en el FF, pero le era imposible, primero porque no tenían un campo donde jugar partidos, tampoco tenían entrenador o entrenadora, y lo más importante; eran chicas. El abuelo de una de esas chicas escucho un día ese gran problema que tenía, el hombre no entendían como a medio mundo, le podía interesar tanto ese juego donde veintidós personas corren detrás de una pelota que solo pueden tocar con los píes. Aunque no lo entendía sabía que tanto a su nieta mayor como menor le encantaba ese juego, y a la primera le entristecía no poder jugar en ese torneó. El hombre lo pensó mucho y decidió reformar el terreno que tenía, hacía años que no iba a ese lugar, pero sí no recordaba mal, en ese lugar había corriente de agua y luz, y a demás una pequeña caseta, perfecta para que las chicas puedan tramar su estrategia, sería un buen regalo. El anciano a espalda de sus dos nietas, hijas de su único hijo, comenzó a crear un pequeño "estadio" en ese lugar, con ayuda de su hijo, los padres de las amigas de su nieta y de profesionales. Por otro lado, las jóvenes sin imaginarse todo lo que le iba a pasar ahorraban para comprarse unas equipaciones iguales, con el escudo de su equipo en la parte del corazón, costara lo que costara iban a conseguir entrar en ese torneo._

_El curso pasó, y ahora a dos semanas para comenzar el ultimo año de secundaria las chicas eran llevadas a un lugar que no conseguían distinguir por que sus ojos estaban tapados con un pañuelo negro. Una ves llegaron al lugar, guiadas por el padre y abuelo de una de su compañera y los padres de todas, se quitaron el vendaje viendo un lugar perfecto para entrenar y para jugar partidos, una cancha con césped artificiar al final, una caceta al lado, que eran los vestuarios, y al lado de la entrada, junto a ellas, una caceta para guardar todo lo necesario para preparar un entrenamiento. Las chicas no se creían lo que veían, era un lugar perfecto, era... era... ¿qué era? Los adultos comenzaron a explicar que tenían tantas ganas de jugar ese torneo que no pudieron resistir las ganas de echarles una mano. Las chicas no sabían como agradecerle a sus padres, esto era, era un sueño acaeciendo realidad. Gracias a una gran manera de chantajear, las chicas consiguieron un entrenador, era el hermano mayor de una de ellas, él se negaba en rotundo, pero las amenazas de su hermana pequeña sobre contarle a sus padres cosas que hizo unos días a tras, fue un gran motivo para ayudarlas, con la pequeña condición de que solo se sentaría en la banca cunado jugaran partidos, las chicas sin dudarlo un segundo aceptaron, eso era igual que no tener entrenador, pero si la federación no se enteraba no pasaría nada, ahora estaban un paso más cerca, solo quedaba el echo de ser chicas..._

_Se pusieron unas pelucas, vendas que apretaran cierta parte de su cuerpos, una camisetas ancha y listas, o mejor dicho: listos. Las chicas no quisieron arriesgarse en ir a la federación y que las rechazaran, no ahora que sus padres se habían tomado tantas molestias, no podían fallarles. Los "chicos" entraron en el torneo, no llamaron mucho la atención aun que eran un equipo nuevo que consiguió llegar a semi. Pero ese partido nunca se disputo, dando por victoriosa a Teikoku, dejando aun invicta su racha de victorias durante veinticinco años. El equipo no pudo jugar ese partido por que alguien dio el chivatazo de que el equipo era compuesto por chicas, y no chicos, la federación indignados por esa tomadura de pelo decidieron sacar del torneo al equipo: _X-TREME_. Las chicas dejaron de ser amigas, por la gran tontería de pensar que una de ellas había dado el chivatazo, ya que solo ellas y su familiares sabían lo del equipo. Los años pasaron y todas se separaron del soccer, pero había una que no lo hizo, ella siguió amando el soccer, y jugando con su hermana menor cada ves que podía, esa chica comenzó a estudiar para ser detective, quería a averiguar quien dio ese chivatazo, estaba convencida que ninguna de sus compañera había sido. Pero como dice el dicho:_ la curiosidad mató al gato. _Esa ex-jugadora murió por un accidente a los pocos días de afirmar que le queda poco para averiguar quien había sido el culpable..._

― ¿Akila-sense? ― Llamaba el gerente del equipo a su entrenadora, que parecía estar en otro mundo.

La castaño a reaccionar a la llamada no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando en eso? Miró al chico, el cual la miraba dudoso de que hubiera escuchado algo de lo que le dijo.

― Perdona Meil, pensaba en otras cosas... ― Susurró antes de volver a mirar al frente y ver como su equipo entrenaba con más energía que nunca, la semi-final se acercaba y su adversario no era para tomarlo a la ligera. Mientras observaba al equipo no pudo evitar agarrar con su mano el silbato que colgaba de su cuello, el cual tenía grabado una S. ― _Ojala esto hubiera sido así hace quince años, hermana..._ ― Pensaba mientras sonreía con tristeza.

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muy bien! Lo habéis adivinado: esto debería publicarse cuando las chicas estuvieran a punto de jugar la semi, y no el primer partido como ahora, peroooooooo, os debía una disculpa, y una recompensa, y ya que mi disculpa esta en el cap 13, ahora tocaba la recompensa. Esto era lo único que os podía mostrar ahora y que no delatara nada de todo lo que tengo preparado para las chicas. ¿Por qué el echo de descubrir como existía ese lugar tan perfecto para Inazuma Girl no es delatar nada, verdad? <strong>

(_Creo que es fácil de entender pero por si acaso aquí va una pista: _Kageyama estuvo al mando de Teikoku hasta... todo el mundo que ha visto Inazuma Eleven sabe. Y recuerden que aria lo que fuera por ganar y cubrir sus espaldas)


End file.
